Catzilla
by slyfull
Summary: It followed me home, can I keep it? How many times has that line been heard before...
1. Chapter 1

Coming out of hiatus? Maybe, I don't really know. I'm going to write more chapters anyway, that is if this isn't too terrible. There will probably be a little bit of shipping of my favourite pairs but not heaps of slash so anyways.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be here?

Yugi turned in his bed and partially woke as he felt a warm body slide into the covers beside him.

"Mmph…Yami...what…"

He woke up properly then, and realised that it was not in fact Yami he had felt enter his bed, but Hey. Not really a proper name for a cat, he knew but as of yet they hadn't thought up a name and that seemed to be what they mainly used when talking about or to it, in the general way of "Hey you, get down!" and "Hey, get out of there!"

It had started a few days ago. Yugi had spotted the little kitten and when it followed it home he really just hadn't had the heart to leave it mewling by the door. They had put up notices, but nobody had rung to claim the little bundle of fur so it looked as if they might have to keep it for a while until they found a home for it.

Yugi tried to roll over to go back to sleep but Hey had other ideas, purring and kneading Yugi with its claws. It didn't make much sense really, that such a small kitten could have such a loud purr. Cute as it was, at 4 in the morning it was nothing but annoying. Yugi got up, dumped the kitten in the hallway outside and went back to bed after carefully and firmly shutting his door.

"Ra above, that thing deserves to be sent to the shadow realm…"

In fact, Yami was sure that it was even conspiring against him. Sure, it was cute in a fluffy kind of way when it wanted to be, but it would be purring away while Yugi sat somewhere but it smirked at Yami whenever Yugi wasn't watching, making its take-over-the-world-one-foolish-mortal-at-a-time instincts quite clear. Yugi thought he was being silly, "Really, Yami, just a kitten…you shouldn't pick on the poor thing…" and it would purr while digging its claws gently into Yugis shoulder, letting Yami know that it had taken control of Yugi and there was nothing he could do about it, the foolish mortal taht he was. Maybe Yugi was right and he was over-reacting, but when it looked at him like that you never were quite sure if it _could_ actually be trusted. In any case, he was glad to be going away with Yugi for a week and being rid of the thing while Jou and Seto took care of it. It was their problem now….

A.N: Yes, this is probably a cliché, no, I do not care. This whole fic is going to be based on The Kitten From Hell, AKA Sophie my cat who actually has and still does many of these things you are going to read about. Seriously, if ever the devil had a pet, it would be her. Review or I shall set her on you! Mwahaha!!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was really busy what with all the people staying and then if that wasn't bad enough, my mouse stuffed up, my computer wouldn't turn on and I ran out of chocolate. I reckon this is too short and lacks something, but right now I'm too damned lazy to care.

Standard disclaimer applies; I don't own any of it, but its creative licence, so there! (Pulls out puppets) Dance my pretties, dance!

It was like something from a nightmare. Everywhere Seto looked there was hair. It should not be possible for a cat to moult that much and not be naked. And if the fur covering everything wasn't bad enough, the smell in the room suggested that there were more surprises in store for him.

"Setooo!"

Yes, today was definitely a day not worth getting up for.

"Please, it's only for a little while and Yugi will be so angry if we send it to that horrible pet place! Besides," here Jou's voice became a secretive whisper "they say that the old lady who runs the place has really shifty eyes and smells like cabbage. You can't ever trust a person who smells like cabbage Seto!"

"I've already told you Jou, that kitten is a menace and we are not keeping it here. In the few hours it _has _been here, its shed fur everywhere, peed on the bed and chewed holes in your socks, after which it coughed the bits of socks up all over the couch. It is _not _staying."

"Seto, if you don't let me look after Yugi's kitten this week, I'm never having sex with you again, and I mean it this time."

Well, that was the end of the matter. Two days later, Jou finally cracked. The kitten was being shipped off to Bakura and Ryou. After all, Seto reflected as he and Jou lay on the now clean bed, what Yugi didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bakura, I'm just going down to the shops and I want you to be nice to the kitten ok, we only need to look after it for a few days, so no sending it to the shadow realm or else there'll be _consequences_."

Ryou glared heavily at Bakura, making sure the message was clear.

"Me, be mean to an innocent pile of fuzzy devil spawn, perish the thought!" Bakura replied, with a look suggesting that if Napoleon had appeared and tap-danced in his underwear in front of him, he couldn't have been more flabbergasted at Ryou's lack of faith in his behaviour.

Ryou glared once more and walked, out shutting the door behind him.

Five minutes later, Bakura was traipsing around the house, watching with amusement as the aforementioned devil spawn followed him everywhere he went. He was interrupted in his entertainment by a knocking at the door, and went to answer it.

"Hello, um I'm collecting sponsors for a charity run and I was wondering if you would, um, err, be interested in signing up?"

The man at the door seemed very nervous speaking to the white-haired tomb robber, although Bakura often had that effect on people.

"Oh," The man exclaimed as the kitten ran over and peered out from beside Bakura's feet, "you have a kitten, how cute!"

"Yeah" Bakura replied, "you should come around some time and see the _other_ animal at my house." Leering heavily at the man he smirked as the man quickly became uneasy and excused himself to hurry off.

"Oh yeah, flirt like a butterfly, sting like a genetically-modified, half-shark killer death bee!" Bakura cackled and leapt onto the couch in front of the television.

And that was exactly where Ryou found them when he returned half an hour later, the screen flickering, volume muted and Bakura asleep on the couch with the kitten on his stomach.

"See 'Kura, its not that, bad is it?"

Bakura opened one eye, then on seeing that it was only Ryou addressing him promptly closed it again.

"Um Bakura, is this a bad time to tell you that you might want to change your pants…the kitten kind of peed on them…"

The look in Bakura's eyes suggested that he was about to get a new pair of furry slippers, and damn the consequences.

A.N: Awww, widdle 'Kura's just so cutesy sometimes, I just want to huggle him so much! Hehe I don't remember how many times I've threatened to turn Sophie into a pair of slippers though….


End file.
